Farfarello is Homesick
by Briar-Hawkwrath
Summary: Farfarello is actually being nice and remembering ireland


Fafarello stuck his head out the open window, face wistful and eye closed. The sun glowed upon his face as the cool fall breeze twined through his hair. Sighing contentedly he propped his elbows on the windowsill and smiled at the rolling green hills beyond the mansion that reminded him so much of Ireland.  
  
"Fafarello?" Came Schuldig's voice behind him, muffled by the door.  
  
"Aye?" Farfarello breathed, while laughing a little.  
  
Schuldig picked the lock for a second then opened the door. Farfarello did not turn but opened his one eye to smile at the hills.  
  
"Are you high? I thought Crawford took away your weed." Schuldig smirked, but with a genuine spark of curiosity as he saw the back of Farfarello's head concealed in light and realized he had heard joy in Farfarello's voice.  
  
"I'm not high.. Isn't it beautiful Schuldig."Farfarello sighed dreamily.  
  
Schuldig's eyes widened and he strode to stand next to Farfarello on his eye patch side so therefore he could only see Farfarello's smile outlined by the sun. Farfarello turned slightly to smile at Schuldig warmly. Schuldig took a step back.  
  
"Your not gonna die are you? You IDIOT! I told you to wear a jacket! Don't die!" Schuldig shouted.  
  
Farfarello blinked a couple times then turned to look back out the window, trying to keep the slightly annoyed expression from lighting on his face." Your ruining my mood Schu-Schu.I'll talk to you guys later.maybe I'll make some pie.Never made it before. But today seems like a great day to."  
  
Schuldig gaped openly, jaw sagging to floor, then turned and bolted out the door for Crawford's room. Farfarello shrugged and leaned a little further out. He spread his arms and breathed in the crisp air. "Ireland.I miss you."  
  
Firm footsteps carried themselves to his open doorway. Crawford stood there gaping at the angelic appearance Farfarello made. "What did you do Schuldig.."  
  
The red-haired German rolled his eyes and shrugged, " I didn't do anything I swear. This bastard is just all freaking happy today.. It scares me a little."  
  
Crawford walked forward and put a hand on the Irishman's shoulder. " Farfarello? Are you ok? Why in hell's name are you replaying titanic?"  
  
Farfarello laughed and lowered his arms. "Sorry.so beautiful.all of it." He breathed in deeply again. Then gasped as a cloud slowly covered the sun and the hills slowly became shadowed.  
  
"So.godly." He murmured.  
  
Crawford and Schuldig stood gaping. Nagi came in and smiled at Farfarello, "It's a beautiful day isn't it? Looks just like your homeland doesn't it?"  
  
Farfarello walked forward and hugged the chibi, then walked out the doorway and through the mansion, down the stairs, and out the front door.  
  
"Looks like Farfarello's in a good mood, eh? He must really miss Ireland." Nagi commented. Crawford nodded slowly, regaining his composure and pushed his glasses back onto his nose, "Yes.. Quite strange." Then he walked out and went to the kitchen for a few hours of coffee, muttering to himself.  
  
Schuldig smirked, "I wonder if I took a bulldozer and just.Tore up the ground a bit. It would make Farfarello normal again. Er at least his type of normal *Sweatdrop *  
  
Nagi eyed Schuldig, "Don't you dare."  
  
Schuldig slowly eyed him back, reaching into his back pocket and taking out a feather. "Oh daren't I chibi? Or maybe.. I'll just.torture you."  
  
Nagi's eyes widened and he ran from the room in his footy pajamas, Schuldig in hot pursuit. ()() [x] [q] [k] [j]  
  
Farfarello flopped down about a mile from the mansion, the hills seemed never-ending. He stared at the grey clouds above. He opened his mouth for a moment, then shut it quickly again. The corner of his eye stung with what might have been a tear. He thought back to his childhood in Ireland, with the church and his 'family'.  
  
"Im.. Sorry mom. Since then though I have not killed anyone yet. I-I don't know where I stand, god has left me.betrayed me. Everyone has.I'm not Farfarello, I'm not Jei." He sighed and wiped away a suspicious wetness that leaked from the corner of his eye.  
  
Farfarello sat up and looked over the endless hills with longing in his intense golden eye. Slowly, he removed the eyepatch to reveal his bluish white blind eye. It felt good to finally feel a breeze against the forbidden flesh.  
  
"Aye, this is what I need. I do not deserve to be happy, but to kill others who are in happiness is worse. I still want to kill; it would hurt god and that is all I live for mother.. But I need Ireland back, I need the sea and the wind and the mist.. All's I have seen is blood and death.I can't take it anymore no matter how people see me as insane and numb.. I can't mother.." He murmured.  
  
Farfarello slowly raised his scarred hand to his face, then rubbed his equally scarred cheek against the palm, tears falling down his face; finally he felt peace after so many years. () () [x] [q] [k] [j]  
  
Crawford looked out the clear widow in the kitchen at the green rolling hills. His shoulders sagged and he took another slow sip of his coffee.  
  
A figure with spiky red hair came to lean in the doorway. "Perhaps we shouldn't have come.that idiot." Schuldig muttered with a faraway expression. He quickly snatched a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He took a long drag then let it slowly leak from his lips.  
  
Nagi walked in stretching and now in his usual clothes. He sat at the table and looked around at the solemn faces." I thought we came here for a vacation, not a funeral."  
  
Crawford raised an eyebrow and turned from the window, lens flashing." We did, but it seems our Irishman is taking this a bit too seriously, he's too happy for an asassin. Or a physcopath for that matter."  
  
"Maybe we should get him a poor bastard to mutilate." Schuldig smirked, taking another drag and breathing it out, his green eyes holding golden crystals as he peered out the window over Crawford's shoulder.  
  
"We're completely isolated fool.. Maybe we'll sacrifice you." Crawford said with a perfectly straight face, though the tension lessened in the room.  
  
Schuldig frowned playfully and blew some cigarette smoke in the businessman's face. Nagi watched this all, hiding his smile behind the cereal box. [x] [q] [k] [j] Farfarello slowly trudged back to the mansion.   
  
Farfarello snorted softly and sighed, putting his hands in the tight pockets of his black pants. He sighed and stopped just below the towering walls of the mansion. He saw the lens from Crawford's glasses flash from the kitchen window above him. He sighed.  
  
Farfarello slowly opened the front door and kept on his shoes and he jogged up the stairs. Schuldig eyed him from the kitchen doorway, cigarette hanging from between his fingers. Nagi turned to look at him then went back to eating his cornflakes. Crawford stayed turned to the window, calm and composed.  
  
Farfarello held back a sigh and sat at the table across from Nagi. Schuldig pushed himself from the wall and sat on Nagi's right side. This was their normal routine; they always sat on the same sides of eachother. Crawford sighed and put on his flower apron; he would only wear it in front of them. He set the frying some eggs. Schuldig ground his cigarette butt into the ashtray on the middle of the table and leaned back, snagging an old newspaper from the nearby counter.  
  
Nagi noisily slurped up and chewed on his cereal. Farfarello watched them all with a loving expression then hid it as he looked down at his hands.  
  
"HA" Schuldig cried, making them all jump.  
  
Nagi blushed and covered his mouth from where the milk was dripping. Farfarello slowly wiped the milk from his own face, which Nagi had spit. Crawford swore from where he had burned his finger.  
  
"Taketori is gonna get empeached." Schuldig muttered.  
  
Crawford's eye twitched as he loomed above Schuldig with a spatula. Nagi laughed around his cereal and Farfarello eyed him sternly and reached across with a napkin to wipe Nagi's mouth and the area around on the table where milk was splattered.  
  
"Could you be more of a pig Chibi?" Schuldig snickered as he read.  
  
Nagi sniffed. Farfarello slowly chewed on his scarred lower lip. Crawford set the table and served the food. Schuldig slowly ate with one hand; in the other he still held the newspaper and read it while eating. Crawford sat down on Nagi's other side and began to eat with a dignified air.  
  
Farfarello stared down at his food sadly. He opened his mouth, then shut it to bite his lip. Schuldig noticed this from the corner of his eye; he slowly leaned over and shoved his own fork into Farfarello's mouth. "Eat up Farfie." He cackled.  
  
Farfarello slowly swallowed, coughing a little. Crawford gave Schuldig an evil look. Nagi ignored it all while muttering to his cereal.  
  
Farfarello eyed them and slowly stood. "I have to leave."  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock. Crawford turned with a glint in his eye, "What do you mean? You're staying with Schwarz, you are an assassin."  
  
Farfarello eyed each of them with his intense gold eye; "I'm going back to Ireland."  
  
Nagi's lower lip trembled; Schuldig threw down the newspaper and stood. " You're NOT going back to Ireland Farfie! You're staying HERE with US."  
  
"Why should you have happiness anyway Farfarello? You are an assassin. How many people have you killed?" Crawford demanded.  
  
Farfarello clenched his fists. " I am leaving, goodbye." He turned and walked to his room, he opened his dresser and began to pack them in a suitcase.  
  
Farfarello shut his suitcase with a silent sigh and turned, Schuldig stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Farfarello started past him but Schuldig grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't go Farfie.."Schuldig pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
Farfarello blinked and hesitantly returned the embrace. "I can't stay here any longer."  
  
"We'll move, don't go." Schuldig replied.  
  
Farfarello shook his head and pulled back. He walked past Schuldig and down the stairs. When he reached the front door he found Crawford already there.  
  
"Farfarello, if you walk out now, you can never return to the Schwarz." Crawford growled.  
  
Farfarello hid the sadness from his features and nodded. Crawford glared at him for a second, then shook his head in disgust and stepped out of his path. Farfarello started to turn the doorknob but a blur crashed into him from behind. Farfarello was pinned to the door by the couch. Nagi stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You're NOT leaving! Your part of the family Farfie.we could never make it without you." Nagi said with a puppy eyed yet stern expression.  
  
Farfarello tried to squiggle from the tight grip of the couch but to no avail. Nagi walked forward and snatched the suitcase." You're NOT going."  
  
Farfarello realized the door was glass behind him. He slammed his head back into it and flipped back and out through the broken glass. Then he ran, ran from the house and his family. He felt a pull on his legs but he was too far from Nag to be pulled back to the house.  
  
Suddenly, Farfarello's mind was blinded, then turned into blackness. Farfarello collapsed on his side, holding his head in his hands. "Damn you Schuldig."  
  
Farfarello struggled to his feet and kept running, blasts of light and blackness occasionally taking jabs at his mind, causing Farfarello to stumble. His head was bleeding from the glass; he had not felt the pain but could feel the warm trickle making its way down the side of his face.  
  
END OF PART 1 


End file.
